Easier to Run
by Forever-Remaining-Unknown
Summary: Bella Swan has lost everything worth living for, her family, her friends everything. All she has left are three men that saved her from death. Follow her adventure with the three ragtag men who saved her life. Prequel Pre-season Dean/Bella Meteora Series
1. Chapter 1

**This is the Prequel to my Story Somewhere I Belong. I'm Quite Scared. Hopefully this will Shed some light on how my brain works. This is Dean/Bella And I hope you like it!**

**Thank you!**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing. Except the plot. I don't think anyone's done this so… **_

Dpov

We were headed to Sioux Falls South Dakota. All because of this little, petite, barely 110… Oh I'm sorry 105 Soaking wet. Dear God I'm going to kill this Barely there Girl. Dad's already warmed up to her. I know I probably shouldn't be hateful to this girl. God knows she's had enough Shit dumped on her already. I can't help it though!

Looking outside the window of the impala all I could see was Grass. Hope no one has to go to the bathroom, not another one for quite some time!**(totally true when you hit a that spot of SD) ** What made me mad the most was that if she asked me for anything, Anything at all, I would feel the need to give it to her. With her big doe brown eyes, She could get any man to bend backwards for her. And she ignores that certain ability! It infuriates me. We finally pulled up to Bobby's. And all I could think was this was going to be a long, Long summer for me.

Bpov

We pulled up to a house that looked like it could barely stand. A Man that looked slightly scraggly came out of the house. He was smiling. Until he saw me, He looked slightly confused and Looked to John.

He spoke up in that this-is-how-it's-gonna-be-and-your-gonna-like-it-wether-you-like-it-or-not voice

"This is Isabella Swan. Would you mind Training her for me Bobby?"

He looked wary and spoke

"She knows she can never get outta this right?"

"If she didn't do you think I would have brought her to you. She's a natural anyway."

He looked me over.

"Highly Doubt that John thing looks like she couldn't kill a fly if she wanted too."

That pissed me off, A lot. I spoke up.

"Listen here ya old goat! I did not sit in a car with these three for a day and a half for you to insult me. I'm just a tad pissy because I no longer have pain medicine for the acing pain from that psychotic vampire I beheaded. So are you going to train me? Or are you going to sit on your ass and watch NASCAR all day!"

All four men looked at her astonished. Then the man I was yelling at spoke up,

"Sure she's not yours John. Gotta Temper like yours. I'll trainer but your boy's are helpin'. Sweetheart I'm Bobby Singer. It's nice ta meet ya, let's get you settled in."

With that I made my First Friend in the Hunting World.

**What ya think?**

**Review Please!**


	2. Thin line between Love and Hate

**It is officially tying in with the other story now. I'm not proud of this chapter. It's Short. Seemed like a good place to stop though. **

**Enjoy**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**_

Bpov

I was so, so sore. Training with Bobby and the boys was tiring. We started first with laps. I fell only twice! Then Pushups, 50 of them. Then more laps. This time I fell four times. Then 50 Curl ups. Then repeat it all over again.

So needless to say I was sore. I heard a knock on my door. I called out, "Come in!"

In walked Sam. He smiled shyly. He sat on the bed, shifting uncomfortably. He spoke, "It get's better."

"Really?"

He laughed, "No, I lied to make you feel better."

I laughed with him, wincing from the pain, "Ow! You hurt me!"

He scoffed, "I'd Never hurt you!'

In a small voice I barely recognized as my own I spoke, "Promise."

He smiled back and said, "Promise. Now come on Dinner's ready."

With that we ate.

~`!^&*Time Lapse*&^!`~

I was out on the roof of an old Rusted out car. I heard Someone walk up behind me and I knew it was Dean. There was a purposeful sound to his steps. I spoke before He got Cocky and tried to scare me, "Hey Dean."

I heard a falter in his steps. He spoke, "How'd ya know it was me?"

"By your footsteps."

He scoffed, "Yeah right, Keep telling yourself that Kitten."

I stood up from the hood, "Kitten?"

He smirked, oozing confidence and a superior attitude, "Yes you're a Kitten. So small and innocent, Playing with the Big Cats. Stop pretending. You're not going to survive in this world Kitten. That I guarantee!"

I stood up right next to him. I looked into his eyes and spoke in a deadly tone, "First off, I already have survived in this world. Second, I'll stop pretending when you do. You act all cocky but in all actuality you're a scared little boy hiding behind a façade. And finally…"

I slapped him hard across the Face. He had a shocked Look on his face.

"Don't. Call. Me. Kitten."

I walked away from him. I heard him running up to catch me. I spun around throwing a punch. He caught it and Spoke in a tone that I never wanted to hear again, "Never, Never Slap me Again Kitten. You'll regret it for the rest of your life."

I got up into his face and spoke calmly, "I'll Slap you if you Deserve it."

He glared. His green eyes conveying hate and an emotion I couldn't place. With That His lips crashed down on mine.

I guess there is a Thin line Between Love and Hate.

**Seemed like a good place to stop.**

**Review!**


	3. Goodbye?

_**Disclaimer: I own Nothing!**_

**Wow so sorry to leave you like that. This week… egh. I'm writing this late so sorry for any grammar misspellings. Last week's episode… That should be comment enough.**

**Thanks!**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

Bpov

He's kissing me. I was in shock. My mind however was on autopilot and was kissing him back. When I finally caught up with what my mind was doing, I remembered the pressure point Jacob taught me and pressed down. He fell like a ton of bricks. I heard someone laughing. Turned and saw Sam crying he was laughing so hard.

"This isn't funny!"

He looked as if he really was trying hard to stop.

"I'm Scared though. I wonder what he is going to do when he wakes up."

With that he broke into laughter again. I watched for about a minute before joining him. Bobby walked in on us a couple minutes later. We had finally calmed down enough that it was just occasional giggles coming out. Bobby walked back inside mumbling, "Idjits"

Dean woke up and spoke.

"What the Hell was that!"

Sam was trying not to start laughing again. He managed to choke out,

"Dude! You got knocked out by a girl!"

He growled and walked away he turned and yelled back to us

"Bye Beautiful!"

Sam yelled out at him and said.

"Bye Handsome!"

With that I broke out into laughter. Sam quickly joined me.

~ (Rawr) ~

It had soon started raining. Me and Sam we huddled in an old destroyed Chevy. We had various junk food spread out through the cabin of the car. We had been talking about meaningless things when he started on something serious.

"Bella, Can I tell you something and you promise not to tell Dad or Dean?"

I was slightly confused but nodded. He pulled out a letter; it was slightly water-logged. He handed it to me. It was an acceptance letter to Stanford. I flew across the cabin and hugged him.

"I'm So proud of you!"

He hugged me back relieved. Even though I was scared that this meant him leaving me, I wouldn't tell him so.

Because even though I wanted this life, He didn't.

We fell asleep in the cabin of that car. I awoke the next morning cuddled up against Sam. I enjoyed this moment, Because even though he promised not to hurt me. He was going to do it unintentionally anyway.

**So short. I kinda want Sammy outta here so I can get this story going.**

**Review**


	4. Past the point of no return

**I've had this done For like a week but I didn't want to update without the other one. So I'm currently writing the Chapter for Somewhere I Belong. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for not updating!**

**Thanks**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

Bpov

The past two months have been Hell to say the least. Training with Dean got worse after the kiss. However it started getting easier and easier to run the laps that Dean made me do. Every weekend me and Sam would talk in that old beat up Chevy and then on Monday Dean would make training hell for me. It was mid July when I hit my breaking point.

~(Rawr)~

"10 More laps Kitten!"

I growled low in my chest. I had realized as I trained with the boys that I started growling it scared me the first time but I was used to it now. I reached down and grabbed a small rock and threw it at his head. I yelled back "Don't call me Kitten!"

I heard him catching up with me I ran onto the grass knowing that it would be softer than the gravel. Dean tackled me from behind. He whispered into my ear, sending a Shiver Down my spine," Remember Kitten. Never taunt the big cats all it'll do is get you hurt."

With that I lost it. I flipped him over and started punching him never letting up as I spoke, "Get…Over…Your…Self…You…Ass!"

I Just kept punching. Getting the anger out over the Cullen's, Victoria, and Dean all in those punches

~(Rawr)~

It took both Sam and Bobby to pull me off of Dean. I had broken two of his ribs, Fractured his left arm, Sliced open his lip, The rest of him was covered in bruises. John was on his way back from whatever hunt he had been on. I had heard Bobby on the phone talking to him

~(Rawr)~

"John, She has so much hate in her. She reminds me of you some times."

John spoke I could only hear parts.

"I'll…Her…Back…Hurt…Watch"

I heard Bobby sigh.

"I'll have Bella take care of Dean while you're on that hunt but you're going to have to talk to her soon. I'll see you next week."

I headed back up to the room where Dean was and sat down on the edge. I started talking to myself/ him knowing he wouldn't hear it.

"I'm sorry I just am tired of being called weak and useless. You may have not used the words but you implied it. This time I'm Taking control and neither you or Sam is going to stop me. I know Sam doesn't want me dragged into this And I have no clue as to why you hate me so much. I'm Tired Dean and I'm Scared. I'm Scared I'll never be good enough. All I'm Sorry for is that you had to be the one I took my anger out on."

I got up to leave the room when he spoke out, "I'm Sorry Kitten."

I turned around and said, "Why you have nothing to be sorry about."

He sighed and spoke, "Kitten I pushed you to the limit because I was jealous. Of what I don't Know But I'm Sorry."

I sat next to him and brushed back his hair.

"I didn't think you would wail on me that bad. I didn't think you had that much hate in you. I'm Sorry."

I lied down next to him, For the rest of the night we talked. Nothing else just talked.

That was the night I Started to Fall in love With Dean Winchester.


	5. Awkward Talks

**It's Short and to the point. Leave your comments and Hopefully I'll reply.**

**Thank you **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**_

Bpov

John came back a week later.

Me and Dean would talk more often now. He wasn't as mean during training. One day During training, John came up to me.

"Bella, When your done here come find me we need to have a talk."

I kinda Figured this would happen, but the distraction was enough for Dean to win during the spar. He laughed and said, "Get used to distractions kitten. They happen all the time out there. Now get going Dad wants to talk to you."

With that he smacked my ass and walked away. My mouth was gaping open.

"Did he really just…I think he did." I shrugged and walked away.

I found John over under a large Oak tree. He looked up at me and stared. Felling Awkward, I sat down next to him. We sat there for a while. Eventually, He spoke.

"Did they ever tell you why I got into hunting?"

I looked over at him.

"No. They always evaded the topic."

He smiled in nostalgia.

"Years ago I was married to Sam and Dean's Mother, Mary. I'll Admit our marriage wasn't the best. We fought often and I would end up leaving the house more times than none. I wish I would have known what I know today. I loved Mary. Still do Probably always will. On The night Sam turned 6 months a Demon came into his Nursery, I don't know his exact name but I call him the Yellow eyed demon. I know not really original, Better than "That Son of a Bitch I'm going to kill very slowly" He pinned Mary to the Ceiling and Burned her alive. I went to a Woman Named Missouri, She told me all about this life. I've many Mistakes but I love those boys to death."

He sighed.

"I've told you my story time for you to tell me yours.

So I told him. From Edward to James, Even The Disastrous Birthday party. I told him Everything leading up to them Finding me. Jacob Imprinting on Angela, me Accepting Seth as a surrogate brother, The party where they died.

In the end I was crying against John's shirt. John spoke into my hair and said, "We've both lost someone we loved."

I mumbled into his chest, "At least yours loved you back."

**So whatcha Think?**


	6. Her First His Last

**1403 Words! This chapter Is the last we will see of Sam in this story. Maybe? I don't know at this point I'm winging it with all my stories! I hope you like it.**

**Thanks!**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: How I wish I owned them. The things me and Betsy would do to these characters… Well it wouldn't be pretty. However we do not. **_

Bpov

Life was good a Bobby's house. Me and John would talk whenever he was there. However, Hell was about to break loose. Sam was leaving for Stanford in a week and I know John won't be happy with it.

Dean lately has been flirting with me. I'm not quite sure how to act on it; I really don't want him to be a rebound. I honestly care about him. However he has started to act, for lack of a better word, motherly. I think it's to do with the fact that I'll be going on my first hunt tomorrow. Sam said he would leave after this hunt. My first, his final.

~*6*~

Apparently it was just a run of the mill haunting. Yeah, it was a setup. Here me and Sam were tied up to a large wicker post. We were sacrifices for some goddess of fish or something or another. I wasn't paying Attention when she was yammering.

Wanna guess how this happened?

_~`Flashback'~_

_We had arrived in the car Bobby had fixed up for me. It was a Cherry red 68' Chevy Camaro, and it was my baby. Me and Sam had been on the road for a day and a half. We were headed to a small town on the coast of Maine. Apparently, people have been disappearing, In couples. The connection, All in the mid-spring and All of the couples went into a house on Taylor Street._

_Well it was mid-spring and nobody has gone missing yet. We're hoping to nip this one in the bud before it happens again. We are going to head to the house tonight and check it out._

_~lapse in time~ _

_We arrived at the house. It was eerily quiet. Then, we heard a couple voices Whispering. It was too far away to make out what they were saying. We busted in on the door to see a bunch of teens sitting trying to hold some type of séance. Sam yelled out, "Okay! Everybody out! Move it!"_

_Sam led the disgruntled teens out of the house. I looked around the house with my EVP. Nothing had shown up, Sam had come back up the stairs. I said, "You think this is a bust?"_

_He shook his head, "No, Too many people have gone missing. Maybe this isn't a ghost."_

_Suddenly we heard a voice from behind us, "Give the boy a prize!" _

_Before we could turn around, we were knocked out cold on the ground._

_~`end'~ _

That's how we ended up in this predicament. In the time we've known each other, Not wanting Dean and the other's to know what we were talking about, me and Sam had made this code. Who knew it would come to save our life. I drew into Sam's hand, _Got any Ideas on how to get us out of this?_

I heard him chuckle lightly. He hit his head against the post. I knew that meant that we were going to try to break it.

_Backup plan?_

He grabbed my hand and squeezed. Okay we're winging it! The main bitch started talking again.

"You two's connection is so strong. The haul will be good this year. We gotta get out of here. They're going to be here soon."

With that they left. I turned to Sam and asked, "We're Fucked aren't we?"

He started laughing. I asked again, "So how are we going to get out of this one?"

He laughed, "Got a Steel knife with you?"

"Yeah, In my boot."

He turned on the poll so we were facing each other back to back.

"Can you kick off your boot?"

I managed to get the boot off my foot and around to him.

"Thanks."

I swiveled around to see what he was doing. "Isa, I'm going to need you to cut the rope for me."

I knew we were in battle mode. "You need to move a little to the left Sarge."

We managed to get the ropes cut off with some difficulty. The room started to fill with a purple Smoke and it was as if a blanket covered our heads. I could barely hear Sam. I yelled out,

"You Know anything that could kill them?"

He yelled back, "Shark Teeth!"

I looked over to the offering table On it I saw things that made me sick but in the center were a pair of Shark teeth. I grabbed them and ran over to Sam. I placed one in his palm. I tied the shark tooth to my knife, Sam doing the same.

We didn't have to wait long. Soon Out came a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Next to her was a man with red hair that would make a fire jealous and eyes as black as night. The woman spoke first.

"Oh, Matt look how fit they are. They will make good Vessels for us. Your Vessel looks a lot better than your current one. I really can't wait. You know what they say. Big hands, Big Feet big…"

Before she could finish Matt interrupted "Enough Elsie. Let's take over the bodies before they want to talk to us."

I looked over to Sam. It was time to take them out. They turned around to the altar. Before we could stab them they turned. They tried to stop us but we managed to stab the tooth into the hearts of both. The same purple smoke came out of their mouths. The smoke connected in the air before it exploded sending us back into the wall.

With that, The world faded to black.

Spov

Bella passed out after the explosion. I don't blame her. I picked her up and walked out of the area we were in. Turns out there sacrifice room was a bomb shelter in the bottom of the house they took people from. I placed Bella into her car and grabbed the gasoline from the back of the car.

I lit the house on fire. I got in the car and drove. I stopped at a Motel a couple towns over. I got us a room and set her down in the bed. I walked back out to the car to get the first aid kit.

When the house exploded the Wicker post also exploded sending slivers of wood into her skin.

I woke her up She was slightly Dazed. She spoke, "What happened?"

"They're gone. But you're hurt. Let me clean you up."

I cleaned her up. She would wince every once in a while. Once I was done with her she started cleaning me up. He hands flew across my skin with an ease I didn't know she had. I was concentrating on the feel of her hands I almost didn't notice her saying something.

"There's a cut on your back I need to get."

I lied down on my stomach. I felt her straddle my back legs. I felt the metal of the tweezers as she took the wood out. I felt the Warmth of her hands as they moved over my back. Then she did something that made me freeze. I felt her lips press against my back. At the cut I had just received, At Some of my past scars, And finally at the back of my neck.

I roll over so that she is now straddling my front. Her hair is creating a curtain around her face. Her eyes are wide, The innocence that was once there is gone. Replaced by emotions I can't place at this time. I bring my arm up and entwine my hand in her hair. I bring her face down closer to mine. I hesitate, "Bella, I'm Leaving tomorrow."

She leans closer she lips almost brushing mine. "I know, But for tonight your mine."

With that she kisses me. It's needy and Passionate. It's Loving and harsh. My Hands tracing her body, Hers traces mine. I know then that this is our goodbye. She knows that I won't be here in the morning. She knows that I probably will never see her again after this.

That night we did everything. I love her; I fuck her and everything in between.

I never told her I loved her and in the morning I left. I didn't say goodbye, For that was already said and done.

That hunt was her first and My last, But I wouldn't Trade it for the world.

**What you think?**

**Review!**


	7. Letters goodbye

**What did you think of the finale? My updates will be more spread out here this summer. I hope you like this chapter! I figure I should advertize for my cous' story on here. It's called Fighting the Unknown by youre-my-only-hope. I like it. Some of you may already read it. Some may not.**

**Thanks **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing! How I wish I did though!**_

Bpov

When I woke up the next morning Sam wasn't there. I kinda knew he wouldn't be here, but it still hurt. I got up and was heading to take a shower when my phone rang. I looked at the caller Id and it said Dean. I answered it.

"Is he with you?"

Slightly taken back I replied with, "What no hello? And no he's not. He left last night."

"Damn it!"

"By the way thanks for the heads up." Sarcasm was dripping from the words.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your haunting you set up for us… Yea wasn't a ghost."

"What do you mean? What was it?"

I scoffed, "Some fish gods of Maine. Don't worry they're gone. We got rid of them."

There was an awkward silence.

"I'll talk to you later I'm going to take a shower I'm sore from last night."

"Are you hurt?" Concern was evident in his voice.

"Sam took care of me. Don't worry I'm fine."

"Okay but after your done get back to Bobby's"

"Sir, yes Sir."

He laughed right as I hung up.

I took my shower, the hot water felt so good running down my back. I could almost feel the kinks twist themselves out. I got out and dried off. I will miss my best friend.

I got dressed and packed up my bag. I noticed that Sam had left anything and everything to do with hunting along with two letters, one to me and the other to Dean and John.

I opened mine and read.

_**Dear Bella,**_

_**I wish we would have met under different circumstances. Maybe in a different life or world we could have been something more, But in this life and this world it's not going to work. You know why the best. I want to be normal. I want to fit in. I want to be somewhere I belong. I don't know if it will be college and the normal life. But I have to try. I don't want to be like them. I want a home, not some cheep hotel room. I wish it wasn't like this but it is.**_

_**I won't be here when you wake up, but I think you already know this. I'm writing this as your sleeping. I would have asked you to come along but you are where you belong. This life was meant for you. You weren't meant to be in the normal life. You will make one of the best hunters this world has seen. You are, for lack of a better term, a war goddess. You thrive in this type of environment.**_

_**I want you to know that I love you. And as much as this pains me to write, I think you should go after Dean. I think you can balance him out. Take care of them for me.**_

_**I love you **_

_**Sam**_

I noticed as I read that when he was more agitated he pressed harder. The "I love you" was pressed in so hard, It told me many things. The main point however, was that he wanted me to move on, with his brother.

With that I got in my car and drove.__

**Whatcha think? **


	8. Back at Bobby's

**I'm so sorry! I feel like such a douche. Waiting this long to update. I could give excuses, but I'm going to put it like this. I'm having writers block on all my stories. Especially Somewhere I belong. Doesn't help that the plot bunnies are starting to get persistent. So any of you go to the midnight showing of eclipse? I did it was funny honestly though I was going to get mugged! We got our tickets early so theater 1 (us) got to cut through the line. People weren't happy. Lol. Enjoy**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**I own nothing!**_

Bpov

I finally arrived at Bobby's only to hear screaming. I got out to see John on his phone yelling. "You come back Now!…. If you don't come back Stay gone…. Don't come back ever Sam."

He slammed his phone shut and hit the side of the house. I walked up to him and placed my hand on his back. He spun looking to yell when he stopped. He spoke quietly, "Bella, When did you get here?"

"A few minutes ago, John…"

I came at a loss, I didn't know what to say. At that point I just hugged him. He resisted for a couple minutes, Tugging and pulling. He finally relaxed into my hold. I understood in a small way, Just enough to know that he didn't mean it. He loves his son. He just doesn't want to let go.

We sat there like that for a time. When he pulled back he spoke, "Never speak of this."

I cracked a smile and said, "Sir, Yes Sir!"

I walked into Bobby's house, before I was slammed into by a frantic Dean. "Where is he?"

I sighed not wanting to give dean his answer. "Gone, Dean. He wants to have a normal life."

"But…."

I interrupted him, "Dean, If he's happy I'm Happy. Here in this world, He's not. I just want him to be happy."

He sighed and stormed away. Wisps of red flew across my vision. Gasping I flew back. I looked around to see if anybody had heard or seen. Spinning a couple more times, I noticed nobody was watching.

My mind flew across possibilities faster than conceivably possible. The only thing I was happy about was that nobody noticed. I just got this weird ass family and I don't think I could survive if I lost it.

**Short but I needed to update.**


	9. Aftermath

**So… I hope to update Somewhere I Belong this week too. I also Decided I need a name for this Series, I guess it is. Because I Plan to end Somewhere I belong and start It's sequel, The Catalyst, soon. So Anyone who gives me a name for the series get's a preview of whatever story they want.**

**Thank you for your reviews and alerts. I may not reply to them but they do mean a lot.**

**Thank you **

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**

_**Disclaimer:I own nothing! Nor am I Making money off this.**_

Bpov

It had been a couple weeks since my first hunt/ Sam left. I had been on one hunt since and that was just a simple salt and burn. Dean has been more and more distant. John left soon after Sam did saying that there was a hunt and he'd be back soon. Its been 3 weeks and he's still not back. Bobby is still Bobby, at least he's constant.

I walked out to the small garage in the junkyard and saw Dean working on the Impala. Dean had got the impala about a week before Sam and I left for the hunt. I walked up to the car seeing his legs sticking out. I slammed my fist down on the hood creating a loud bang scaring Dean. The scream that came from his mouth made me laugh so hard that it hurt.

"It Isn't funny Bella!"

My laughs slowed down enough for me to get out, "You screamed like a girl!"

He slid out from underneath the car and growled out, "I'll show you who screams like a girl."

I turned and ran as fast as I could, Until I made one mistake, I looked back. Dean kept going and grabbed me falling to the ground. I let out a small scream. Dean twisted so his back hit the ground. I realized that my face was dangerously close to his. He leaned forward almost kissing me….

"What are you doing!"

We snapped back standing up. Dean spoke astonishment lacing his voice, "Dad?"

John was standing there with his arm in a sling. He yelled, "Get Inside! Now!"

He turned and went inside the house.

Dean turned to me and awkwardly rubbed his neck. He spoke, "So… about what just happened, I'm… you're…we're…"

I stopped him before he could make this anymore awkward. "Do you wanna go on a date?"

He spluttered for a couple more seconds before saying, "Yes."

"So… what kinda date?"

He looked confused for a second and a half before he spoke up, His voice quieter and more tentative, "There's a Drive in about an hour from here, we could do that? Right?"

I smirked and said, "You think you can handle me that long?"

He retorted, his cocky attitude back full force, "Kitten, I can handle you a lot longer than that."

I smiled and said, "So 7 this Friday?"

Before Dean could reply John stuck his head out and yelled, "Get your ass in here! Now!"

We turned running for the door, when Dean stopped abruptly and turned around. "Kitten, I'll see you then."

After speaking that small sentence he grabbed my face and kissed me. He broke apart and smirked running for the door.

**I know it's short but the next chapter's their date! So this ended up as a filler chapter**

**Review!**


	10. First date

**OMG I'm so Sorry! This took a lot longer than I wanted it to take and its shorter than I would have liked but here's chapter 10! Thank you to all who reviewed it really helped.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Bpov

I was slightly nervous for my date with Dean tonight. I was dressed up for as much as you could for a drive in. We were going to Revenge of the Nerds. Dean says he's never seen it. I had seen it once before with the pack. It was highly awkward with that many men pressed into one room, especially considering they all roasted at a toasty 107.8.

Putting on the final touches of makeup, when I heard a loud knock on my door. I opened the door to find Dean standing there with a smirk on his face. He was leaning against the door wearing his leather jacket and dark jeans.

"You get all dolled up for me kitten?"

I blushed, opening the door larger to let him in. He walked in with a swagger that only he could pull off. He walked over sitting on my looking up. "Ready to go it's about an hour away and the movie starts in 30."

"Wait if it's an hour away…."

~`Time Warp`~

Speeding down the back roads of South Dakota, I couldn't help but wonder how I got so far. A year ago I was practically a zombie coming back to life because of the pack, now I've slept with the brother of the man I'm currently on a date with… where has the time gone.

"You're awfully quiet Kitten."

I turned to look at him, "I was just thinking where I was a year ago."

He looked over before turning his attention back to the road, "And?"

I sighed, "Well I realized had what happened not happened I probably wouldn't be here right now."

He looked over and spoke," What do you mean?"

"Before you guys found me I wanted death really bad. Victoria finding me was an answer to my prayers. Granted it would have been a lot more painful than I would have liked but, I would have been dead."

A half hour later we were at the movie with a few minutes to spare. We parked far enough back that we could see the movie and close enough to the concession stand to get something if we wanted it. Dean turned to me and asked, "You want some popcorn or something?"

I thought it over briefly before saying, "Medium popcorn with a large Mountain Dew, With a bendy straw!"

His eyebrow raised and started to walk off before I remembered and shouted out to him, "And some Gummy Worms please! The sour kind!"

He turned around and glared back at me before going in to get my food.

A few minutes later I saw him struggling out of the door with the food, I thought about letting him suffer but then I realized he could drop my food. I ran out to him and grabbed my pop and candy so It wouldn't fall. He looked at me an glared when he saw I grabbed the two smallest things.

"Thanks for all the help kitten."

"You're Welcome!"

I ran back to the Impala and sat down. A few seconds later Dean opened his door and got in and handed me my popcorn. I leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you."

He grumbled out, "You're welcome."

We sat down in silence and watched the movie. I finished both my gummy worms and popcorn within the first couple minutes. The pop however I drank slowly so I wouldn't choke.

Suddenly He said, "You don't feel like that now do you?"

"What? That I would have been better off dead, Sometimes, only when I feel lonely."

"You don't need to feel lonely with me kitten. I'll never leave. I promise."

"Don't promise. It just means that you know you're going to break it later."

"Kitten…"

He reached over and turned my head and pressed his lips against mine. I threaded my hands through his hair pulling him closer. Feeling as if I wasn't close enough, I turned and straddled him. The hands that were on my face traced down my body and landed on my hips. He began rubbing circles in to my hip causing me to let out a moan. He took advantage of me opening my mouth and dove in, tracing the inside of my mouth with his tongue.

We didn't go farther than that, or I should say we didn't get to go farther than that, when a knock sounded at the window. We broke apart gasping trying to figure out why we stopped when the knock sounded again, this time with a "Sir!"

Dean rolled down the window we had managed to fog up and looked up. The man, who was actually the concession stand worker, was tall and had red greasy hair. He had a scowl on his face that could scare little children and make grown men run in terror. "Sir, the movies been over for awhile now you have to leave."

I got off of Deans lap and got back into the passenger seat buckling up. Dean didn't reply to the man instead he threw the impala into drive and drove off into the night.

**There you have it!**

**Review**

**Forever-Remaining-Unknown**


End file.
